Anything but Spare Time
by BadLiterature
Summary: Gilbert just lost his Master, Oz. But in those ten years Oz was gone, what happened to him? DISCONTINUED Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of their characters. This story is purely fan-made
1. Nightmares

Gil woke up to the sound of taps on a machine. The white walls of the room hurt his eyes as he rustled the sheets a bit. He was bandaged from his neck down to his waist. _'I thought it was a dream…' _Gilbert lay down and closed his hazel eyes.

He was met by a horrific nightmare that would meet him for many years to come.

_Gilbert fell to the ground. Blood trickled down from his chest making it hard to breathe. The unending pain kept him from moving or speaking, so he could only listen. Oz's shirt tore a bit when the Baskervilles grabbed him. Gilbert heard the rustle of cloaks and Oz being chained up by Dolldum. Of course, neither of them understood any of this now, but the point was the thing that was taking place._

"_Oz Bezarius." Gilbert's eyes opened. "Your sin is –– your very existence." The howling winds and lightning pierced through the tension and silence. Gilbert winced as hot tears streamed down his face. The abyss pulled Oz under and the shrieking could be heard from miles away. When the winds finally subsided, the servants finally crept back in to obtain what they needed. The guests had fled in fear and the old clock tower's bell rang endlessly for another two hours. _

_Mistress Kate poked Gil's back and when he flinched she called out, "We've got an alive one over here!" The servants rushed over to Gilbert and lifted him out of the pool of blood and tears. _

"_It's the young master's servant!" _

"_The one he struck with his sword?"_

"_Yes! It is a miracle the boy is alive!"_

"_Most certainly. Let's get him to life support! And fast!"_

_They rushed him around and he slipped into unconsciousness only thinking one thing. 'Young master, where are you?'_

The dream's sudden phasing woke Gil up. Trembling. Waiting. He could only gather enough strength to utter all he needed to know.

"Where… is Oz?"

The nurse and a servant he recognized looked at him. The women nodded at each other and the servant stepped forward.

"Gilbert… Oz… he was sucked into…"

Gilbert's eyes opened wide. "So that… that wasn't a dream? He's…not…here?"

The servant bowed, her eyes shut tightly. "I…I'm afraid not."

Gil laid back down, trying not to cry. "DAMMIT! If… if I had only…if I had only helped him."

"It is not your fault, Gilbert." A new voice emerged from the shadows. Gilbert's eyes glazed over in fear.

"W-who are you?"

The character stepped forward. "Vincent Nightray."


	2. Vincent Nightray

"Vincent Nightray?"

Gilbert trembled. Then he looked down at his bed sheets.

"Why would you be interested in helping me?"

"That is not the point. The person who took Oz, that awful Bea Rabbit, is out there. A chain has meddled with your life and the ones who prompted her to do so… well… you can get them back. But, why dwell on the past? You can't change what has already been done."

Gilbert looked up in confusion. Then his eyes narrowed in determination.

"I will get my master back, even if you say I can't! I can do whatever…"

The nurse cut in. "Hush. Hear what Vincent has to say."

Gilbert glanced at her. What was she doing? Wouldn't a real nurse be frightened or call the police or something? Unless…

Just then, the nurse tore off her clothes to reveal a gorgeous maiden in blue clad. The coat reached to her ankles and parted at the waist. Her short auburn hair fell to her shoulders and her fierce blue eyes targeted Gil. The white dress she wore was perversely short and tight. She smiled an infamously sexy crooked smile and proclaimed,

"I am Hinahime, noble servant of the Nightray household."

Gilbert stared at the two before him.

"Now that Oz is taken care of by the Baskervilles…" Vincent started.

"WHAT? Did you send for those evil bastards to…exterminate Oz?!?! Did you? ANSWER ME!!!!" Gilbert cried out in rage.

"No, that was purely coincidence." The older man in the black coat said. "But now that Oz is gone, we have come to collect you. Gilbert, you are the heir to the Nightray household. You can't be a servant of the Bezarius household. Bezariuses––" he spit, "are nothing but trouble. Complete fools. A Nightray should never…"

"Don't you dare talk about my master that way."

Gilbert, in sufficient pain and ignoring his wounds, stood up. He walked towards Vincent and glared viciously at him.

"If you ever EVER insult Master Oz again, I promise you, I will not take it lightly."

"Honestly, Gilbert, you are too easy. Oz is a filthy Bezarius. You should hate him and his horrible antics. Oz is.."

Gilbert, as Vincent had planned, had lunged out at him to punch Vincent in the throat. But he had not succeeded; for Hinahime was holding him back from Vincent.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Vincent laughed. "You have been taken advantage of by the Bezariuses. I will teach you of their true intentions. Come, Hinahime. And keep a tight grip on his arms."

The servant grasped the other servant tightly.

"Ironic, that a servant should imprison another, but you understand. Master's…"

"…Orders. I understand all too well." Gilbert said with a smile and a heavy heart. He remembered Oz, barking out senseless meaningless orders to Gil, and talking with him in between. There was only one sole confident and person who truly could love Oz.

Gilbert.

And he knew. And Oz knew as well. But thinking about loving Oz would be effortless when Gilbert witnessed what Vincent had planned for him.

Hinahime escorted Gilbert to the car, mostly holding his weight because Gil couldn't walk too well, and sat him down inside. She then opened the door for Vincent and walked in herself.


	3. Brainwashing and the Healing Kiss

The Black Road stretched out in front of the car that contained Gilbert Nightray, though he was not watching the night stars rush by as the car did about 80 miles on the road. He was sound asleep in Hinahime's grasp, who had also fallen asleep to leave Vincent the only one conscious.

Vincent knew all about Gilbert's strong attachment to Oz. He knew exactly what to do to get Gilbert to betray Oz. Even though right now the only thing that Gilbert was occupied with were Oz Bezarius and the Bezarius family's biddings. But if Gilbert saw what Vincent did, then he would forget about Oz and his memories and focus on the Nightray household.

The only thing he was concerned about was Sharon Rainsworth and Break. If he could distract them a little while longer…

"nnnah–––" Gilbert fluttered his eyelids. His warm, unused mouth opened and he breathed, "Where are we?" He held his hand up to his throat and cringed a bit.

"Do you have a sore throat?"

Gilbert nodded his head. '_I remember once when I had a sore throat and Master Oz… treated it…'_

_14-year-old Oz Bezarius bounded down the hallway in the middle of the night. He was looking for his best friend and most devoted servant. Oz knew that Gilbert was, for some reason, attached to him and took advantage of that. He hadn't taken advantage of it to his full desire yet though, but he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He exploded into the library. As he had predicted, Gilbert was there wiping a table._

"_Gil! Hey! Giiiiiillll…." Oz called._

"_Master Oz!" The voice came out raspy and quiet. "I'm sorry, I have a sore throat."_

_The Young Master pouted. "There's nothing to be sorry about. But now you can't talk to me."_

_Gil smiled sheepishly._

"_Unless…" Oz's eyes lit up adamantly. Gilbert looked over at his Master worriedly. He knew that when his eyes shone like that it always spelled out mischief._

"_What? Unless what?"_

"_Unless I heal it for you." Oz said with a mischievous grin._

"… _Huh?" Gil said, confused. _

"_You'll see."_

_Just then, Oz got closer to Gilbert. He walked so close that they could feel each other's breath. Gil drew back._

"_Young Master, why are you so…" Gil squeaked silent. His throat burned dry. Oz snapped out of his prose for a moment and then quickly slipped back in just as fast. _

"_I'm close…" Oz breathed, "So I can heal your dryness." _

_Gilbert almost hated to ask, because it would interrupt Oz, but he had to squeak curiously, "How?"_

"_Like this."_

_Then, Oz made the final reach and pulled Gil's head close. His soft lips gently brushed Gilbert's and finally entwined with his. Gilbert was surprised and turned on at the same time. He decided to cooperate, even if they were caught. Gilbert winced at the thought, but was drawn back into the kiss when Oz's tongue salvaged for entry into Gil's mouth. He parted his teeth just barely enough to let Oz enter. When their tongues joined, Gilbert broke out in a cold sweat. This sensation… he had never felt something like this before. He willed his tongue to join Oz's as their tongues danced together for a while. When both boys felt the need for air, Oz was the first to pull away, just a bit from Gilbert's face leaving a trail of drool between their tongues. They both gasped for air and Oz tried to lean forward again but Gilbert pushed away. He looked down with disappointment and shame as Oz stared at him surprisingly. _

"_But… why?"_

"_Master, it's not time…" Gilbert sighed. "I can't right now."_

_Oz looked at him with compassion and crawled closer. Then he whispered in Gilbert's ear, "When?"_

"_When we aren't in a public area…"_

"_I can take care of that now." Oz said._

"_And… and when we can be alone without having to worry someone else will see us or hear us or catch us. Master Oz, you are watched over and obsessed over a little too much…"_

"_Sounds like a cold-hard description of you." Oz replied curtly. "But, Gilbert, I could do that! Don't you want this?"_

"_YES! But… not now. Not yet. Someday."_

_Oz gave him a withering look but then squeezed Gilbert fondly. "I hope Someday comes soon." Then he leaned his head on Gilbert's shoulder and slept. Gilbert gave him an understanding smile. _

'Yes… Master Oz, when you get back, it will be Someday very soon.' Gilbert thought. 'If you get back.'

The car pulled up to a mansion just as big as the Bezarius mansion, maybe even bigger. A few 3rd story windows' lights shine in the night and the red velvet tapestry draped the front of the main building and the other three as well. Under the tapestry, in the brown fading bricks, just over the cascading ivory growth, the faint engraving of the name 'Nightray' could be seen.

"This… you're new home awaits, _Young Master Gilbert._"

Gilbert's eyes opened in shock and remorse. He glared up at Vincent with a furrowed brow. "Don't call me that. Never call me that. The only Young Master I know is Master Oz."

"Oh, you say?" Vincent smiled deviously. "Well, not for very long."

Gilbert's eyes softened with surprise rather than distaste or comfort. He was thoroughly disgusted, as well as confused, and this lead him to thinking what Vincent meant by this. Hinahime held his hand and followed Vincent as they entered the mansion.

Many servants bowed and one waited at the end of the hall by the staircase. The light of the chandelier that hung from the high ceiling played with her pale skin and short spiky blue hair as she waited. Her eyes showed no color, no emotion, and barely any personality. Vincent stopped in front of her and she bowed, her servant's uniform coat brushing the floor underneath.

"Master. Echo waited."

Echo led them all to a big white door. It was clear of anything other than the color white. Not even a handle or doorknob.

"Good, Echo. I told you he would be persistent didn't I?"

Echo suppressed a smile. Gilbert wringed at the sound of Vincent talking about him. He didn't want to be talked about. But he endured the pain of his name and went along; Hinahime's grasp almost breaking his wrists.

Vincent pushed the door open and a huge release of air and dust particles came out. Gilbert scrunched his face up a bit and then let out a tiny, cute, rather girly sneeze.

"Seems like you are getting a cold, Young Master."

Gilbert stared evilly at the taller Nightray. He looked down at Gilbert in the same manner, only his eyes were matched with a huge, demonic smile.

"Come."

Hinahime and Echo pushed Gilbert into a huge chair in the room that Gilbert hadn't been able to get a good look at yet… until now. His eyes adjusted to the iridescence of a single light and he saw what occupied the room: televisions. Three large and very expensive-looking televisions. The servant felt his hands and feet being tied to the chair and a headset jammed so forcibly on his head he let out a small cry.

The televisions flickered on and Gilbert looked at the screen of the center one.

"Journey within yourself. Do you see not anything? Memories… are faint of heart. Remembrance… is a mystery. You love no one, you seek nothing, and you find Having Remorse beats Giving Love. The object of your devotion is unsanitary. Devotion isn't who you are. You devote yourself to none. You are a Young Master now. Listen and repeat--- I am devoted to no one, I am the new Master."

Gilbert's mouth opened and he muttered, "I am devoted to no one, I am the new Master. I am… Young Master…"

He forgot about being a servant. He forgot about the Bezarius family. He forgot about Missus Kate, Uncle Oscar, Lady Eida… Everyone and everything, he lost all memory of.

Even Oz.


	4. Amnesia is the Best Curse

Gilbert Nightray awoke in an unfamiliar chamber in unfamiliar clothes. His first feeling was shock at the misplacement of both his clothes and his body, which quickly transformed into alarm. Where was he anyway? How had he gotten here? But, most importantly, who was he? His small, fragile structure quivered as he lifted his legs up and swiftly forced them forward to sit upright. Up he flew and his bottom half halted, but his torso did not agree. It sprang to his legs and finally slammed into them giving him such a jolt, he went backwards. Luckily, before he went back where he started, he jammed his hands into the mattress, steadying himself with a painful whimper. He opened his eyes a little more to adjust them to the dark. He started seeing brief outlines and then he was easily able to tell what was in the room with him. A dresser leaned against the wall closest to him; a wardrobe nestled in the corner. He had one nightstand with a small candle on top of it the flame long flickered out. Also on the nightstand were a matchbook and a key. The window was right on top of the bed and it was wide and square. A sash was tied to the handle so Gilbert could reach it and pull it up. Which is exactly what he did next. He willed himself on his knees and pulled the sash toward the ceiling. A gust of wind blew in and the fresh scent of autumn greeted the room. The darkness outside was denser than that of inside, Gilbert couldn't see a thing. Small droplets of rain landed on his face and the faint sound of rain on pavement could be heard from below. He could tell he was high up, but how high up? He slumped back down to the bed and looked around some more. A chair was by the second window, which was at the back of the room and it faced the corner. It looked like a book was on the chair, waiting for its pages to be opened. Gilbert reached for the candle and quickly brought it to life. He walked towards the chair and pulled the book from it. It was large and very dusty. The binding was peeling and the sides of the pages were browning. He did not want to sit in the chair, so he struggled to bring the book back to the bed and set the candle on the nightstand again. The title read, "The Castle in the Sky." Gilbert, interested now, smiled and opened the big, dusty book on his lap. 'Long ago when there were still giants and whatnot roaming…'

Gilbert had fallen asleep reading the book and had accumulated some drool onto the pages. He awoke to an abrupt shaking, in which his head sprung up and shook around. "What?" he said, now conscious. "It's not good for you to fall asleep like that. You'll get a crick in your neck." A young girl about fifteen with reddish hair pulled Gilbert out of bed, much to his surprise, and helped him get dressed. "Who are you?" he asked her as she fished through his drawers. "You don't remember? From earlier?" She asked unhappily. "No… who am I? Where am I?" The servant snapped her fingers and smiled at him. "You are just suffering a bit of amnesia. That's okay! Hinahime will have to inform Master Vincent though." She threw some clothes on his bed. "Now you can still dress yourself, correct?"

After Gilbert was dressed, he and Hinahime made it downstairs for breakfast, where the whole royal family was. Gilbert was getting very nervous in front of this huge amount of people. His palms got sweaty. "Master Vincent," he heard Hinahime whisper, "Young Master is having a bit of an after effect from our little procedure." Vincent sighed and signaled for Echo. There, he and Echo pulled the young teen out of the dining hall and into the foyer.

"So you've got amnesia, eh?" Vincent inquired.

Gilbert nodded. "I see." Vincent responded. "We can fix that. Echo."

"Yes, Master?"

"Kiss him."

"Yes Master."

Echo kissed Gilbert gently on the lips and they both felt a slight shock. Suddenly realizing where he was, he pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?" He stepped away. "What's going to happen to me, Uncle Vincent?"

Vincent smiled. "We are approaching your fifteenth birthday. I think we start party-planning, no?" Echo nodded. Gilbert just stood there, frowning. He could not believe a servant just kissed him without regard of his stance or position. He wiped it off. For some reason it was a foul taste, one he wouldn't want to remember. Wiping the kiss off, he tasted a sweet drool, one that he remembered faintly. "Who is it from? What is this taste?" He thought long and hard but he could not place the delicious taste's owner. He kept this feeling in the back of his mind for whenever he needed it. Such a taste would be useful when he had to eat anything repulsive.

After the breakfast, Vincent announced Gilbert's 15th birthday, the day of his coronation ceremony. There was moderate applause and then a brief silence. "His father would be proud," Vincent said sympathetically and then went on to invite the people to the party. Every noble family was to attend, except the Bezariuses, because they could not find the son. Gilbert wondered about this and spent many hours of his days wondering about the Bezarius boy. What he looked like, what his personality was like and he had eventually made a friend in his mind with this boy. Gil hoped they would find him soon because he couldn't wait to meet him. He was scheduled to meet all the nobility in the land as foretold.

Including Sharon Rainsworth and Break.

Planning to use the exact same tactic she had used on Oz years before, Sharon was about to make her mark and carry through with her and Break's impenetrable and foolproof plan. There was nothing stopping them from achieving Gilbert's memory.

They knew about his memory loss because a few months ago they visited the almost abandoned Bezarius palace. The only few left were Missus Kate, a few worried servant girls and Hachibei, a busboy who had more than once been removed from the place.

_Missus Kate ran up to them frantically. "You two have been here before!!" _

_Sharon nodded her head. _

"_Do you remember seeing a young boy with black hair?" _

_Break and Sharon glanced at each other and then back at Kate. _

"_You mean he's gone?" Sharon implied._

_The middle-aged woman shook a bit and then started crying. "Yes. Shortly after the Young Master disappeared, so did his closest servant, Gilbert. We searched for him high and low and soon enough everyone started leaving: some because they couldn't imagine going on without Oz, some in search parties for Gil, some because everyone else was leaving… it's horrible."_

_Sharon and Break nodded simultaneously. Then they bowed and started to leave, but Sharon whirled around. _

"_We will find this Gilbert, what was his last name?"_

"_Nightray."_

_Break stopped in his tracks and snapped his head back interested completely now._

"_Who was the last one to visit him?"_

_Missus Kate thought for a minute. A look of realization occupied her face. "That's it! Vincent! Vincent… uh…. I think…. Nightray? No they can't both be…"_

_Break interrupted her. "As I thought. Come Sharon. Thank you, Kate." They rushed off to their carriage. _

"_Why the fast pace to get away, Break?" Sharon inquired. _

"_Do you remember what I told you about illegal contractors?" Break rushed._

"_Yes."_

"_The Nightrays have been warding illegal contractors since who knows when. A long time ago there was a Young Master who was infatuated with a Bezarius. This wasn't horrible at first, but the problem was that one was a contractor. When he was finally dragged down to the abyss, the girl was so sad, she killed herself. Of course, both families blamed each other, so Nightrays and Bezariuses are sworn enemies. Because of this a Spell Caster placed a spell. The 20__th __heirs of the 20__th__ generation of each family were to fall in love. If the families couldn't abide their differences before then, both sons would die after they had first had…um… you know… intercourse."_

_Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew how uncomfortable Break got when she teased him like this. "You mean sex."_

_Break blushed and tilted his eyes upward. "Y-yeah, that's exactly what I mean."_

_Sharon looked at Break seriously now and exhaled. She started straightening the wrinkles on her dress. She was intelligent enough to have deciphered the meaning of Break's explanatory speech. Why would he have been in such a rush? Why would he cringe at the mention of a Nightray and the child being so close to a Bezarius? Why would he care that he had gone missing? The answer was simple, really and even one who was not educated and wealthy could have figured it out._

"_They are the 20th of the 20__th__, aren't they?" Sharon inquired._

"_Yes. This is our dilemma. You area smart one, Sharon." Break smiled. "But there is a catch. Before Oz was born, the Bezariuses had befallen another curse. A Nightray had joined the Baskervilles, and because his hatred was so obscure, he placed a curse on the Bezariuses. The key to the Abyss is your first kiss." Break recited._

"_MY first kiss?" Sharon asked unbelievably. _

"_No. It means something else. I wonder if it's Oz's first kiss. Or maybe it means that when he has his first kiss, he'll become the key to the abyss… I can't figure it out." Break explained. _

The two had arrived at the palace somewhat earlier, and had been escorted to a waiting area. Now all they could do was watch and wait…


	5. Pre: The Coronation Ceremony

A/N:

ZOMG, I posted an author's note~

The reason I don't post these much is because I feel like you people don't read them and I don't want to disrupt the flow of the story. But now I just want to say, thanks all subscribers and reviewers and everyone who reads this!

I want to say sorry for not updating ever. I suck for that … d-__-b

ABST is just about Gil, pretty much. So don't hope for my insane perverse ways to get in the way of Gilbert's little story.

Ciao and enjoy the next chapter! Oh, yes and don't forget to review!

L demands it with the power of his ribbon magic-y stick! :D

A lovely black cape and a royal blue jacket were placed in front of the raven-haired 14 year old. "Hmm… which one do you like, Luca?" Gilbert's personal servant, Lucas, sat on the chair placed in front of the wardrobe.

"Well, Master, I think you look better in the blue, but it is entirely your decision. I'm only the servant you know." He remarked

"Blue it is, then!" Gilbert exclaimed as he pulled the jacket on over his shoulders. "Something good is bound to happen today, I just know it!"

"Maybe you'll meet a beautiful girl, Master." Luca chuckled. Gilbert smiled radiantly at him.

"Hopefully! I can't be single forever! A cute girl has to come around every once in a while!" He joked playfully. The two boys laughed until Hinahime burst into the room.

"Master Gilbert, you must hurry. The guests are waiting for your arrival!"

The coronation ceremony, which of course was also Gilbert's 15th birthday, was a lavish party. White and black streamers intertwined with each other and hung from the balconies. The tapestries were changed to white with gold and black accents. A centerpiece sat on every table and tablecloths were black and white silk. Everything was perfect from the food to the music to the people and the party was alive and pumping when Gil was lead to the ballroom. Right outside the big wooden doors where light shone through the cracks stood Gilbert and Echo, waiting for Vincent's signal to come inside. There were butterflies in the child's stomach and he looked down nervously. He had a feeling something … someone was missing, and something didn't feel right. The smooth sweet taste from before rose again in his mouth, and it calmed him down a bit. It actually calmed him a lot. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall. What was this taste? Why did it have to taste so good? He had to find where it came from! His eyes dropped … but why? He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go. This feeling he had, this … whatever it was wasn't about to give him a break. Gil frowned as best he could and tried to keep from sweating. He would be pungent and then all the nobles would reprimand him. He got tired of being told what to do so harshly and often. Wasn't he the heir?

"Master has given the signal. It is time to go, Young Gilbert." Gilbert nodded. He would have later to think about this.

Both of them walked into the ballroom towards Vincent by the wall leaning on a pole. "Hello, you two." Echo bowed. Gilbert just stood there nervously.

"Go on Gilbert talk to the guests!" Vincent pushed Gil away by himself. He looked around suspiciously and then turned to Echo. "We kidnap the kid tonight. I don't want to have to do what I did to Hinahime to you, all right Nadine?"

"Yes, Master," Echo hissed. "The Baskervilles will capture the second twentieth. Soon, ours will be the only one left and we will rule all the Grand Duke households!"

"Of course."


	6. The Kidnapping

**I am SO SORRY for not updating, but my computer has beenvery mean. So I got a new laptop and didn't know it had Microsoft Word on it. But after exploring a while I found out it does! So let's continue the lovely story, I'm sorry my OzxGil fans.**

**I also have had time to read a bit more of Pandora Hearts, so I can incorporate my story better now. Though don't expect me to follow the plotline exactly~ Enough babble. On with the story.**

It was finally time for Young Master Gilbert to receive the crown of the Nightray House. The nobles and "Vincent" and "Echo" stood at the foot of the steps of the large clocktower altar and the throne. Lead by the other brothers of Nightray, Gilbert marched up and knelt at the altar. But as the coronation theme was being recited… the Baskervilles appeared again!

They spun around the nobles sending out screams and dissolving illusions… To reveal a fake room, designed to trap Gill. "…!!!!" "Vincent" smiled evilly and snatched up the black-haired child.

"I have the boy!

Master Glen's New Body!!"

.

Gilbert was thorughly confused. 'What are they talking about? Master Glen's New Body?!! I am certainly nobody's body beside my own.' A sharp pain rushed into his head. "Eugh.." Gill moaned. He narrowed his eyes and held his head, feeling something wet on his hands and hearing nothing but the wail of Noise. "We have him Doug!" "Lotti will be pleased." A high-pitched scream cut through the night, that of menical laughter.

That of Noise.

_Shik!_ Ahhh! _Shik!_ AUGH! _Shik!_ Stop! It hurts! My head…

Nails scratching against a hard surface… _Shik!_

"Wake up, Little Nightray… Hehehe… If you ever want to see your brother again!"

A feminine voice laughed sinfully at Gill's unfortunate state and the little boy was slightly insulted… but much more afraid. Gilbert's eyes opened slightly. Otherwise, he was completely paralyzed. He tried to move his hands, his arms, his legs… nothing would respond to the cry of his brain and he harbored the biggest headache he had ever had. His captor's gaze settled on Gilbert's slightly open golden eyes as he registered her words and opened them wider, curious.

'Brother?' he thought. 'Are you speaking of a Nightray?'

The pink-haired young woman grinned maliciously. "Not one of the noble Nightrays, the pure ones who aren't orphans. I mean _your _brother, the incomprehensive Vincent Nightray~!"

Gilbert's eyes opened wider than a slammed door. 'Who? Isn't that the Uncle? … You can… read my thoughts?'

Lotti looked off to their surroundings. They were out on the grassed outside of the illusion, the "Nightray Mansion", almost translucent in appearance. They appeared to be the only people here… in this extra aura, seperated from disturbances…

"Useless. You already know the answers to your questions. But, I can recall that we wiped your memories?" Lotti said, uninterestedly, and ever still, her pink hair beating in the wind. Gilbert wanted to turn his head, but was unable and closed his eyes as replacement.

_Memories…?_

_Of…What? I can't remember…_

Th-thump.

A blonde boy flashed before his eyes. He smiled gently in Gilbert's direction, causing his heart to beat faster and his cheeks to blush feverently. His emerald green eyes sparkled at the sight of Gilbert. His presence is comforting to the little black-haired boy and his very light warms Gilbert's heart. 'Gil!' he laughed.

…Who is that?

Th-thump.

Gilbert is in the shadows of a brick-paved city street alley. Where is he? What is this? Another blonde boy solemnly sulks by. He looks at Gilbert, surprised, then happy, and then terrified all at light speed. His gaze scares Gilbert also, as it seems he is more afraid of some other force much more powerful and of more stature than Gilbert and the urge to protect is… overwhelming. But even more intimidating is his eyes. One is the same shade of gold as Gilbert's. The other, however is a deep red, the color of wine. 'Brother! Is it really…' His voice cracks. The raspy words form from his mouth, flowing lightly, faintly, barely to Gilbert's ears as if the other was fading away…but it had a sliver of hope. A shadowy figure appears behind the stunned child, but the two-colored iris boy doesn't even notice. NOOO!

Th-thump.

A white-haired, red eyed man reaches down to pick him up, a malevolent grin platered to his face. Gilbert finds his presence scary already, but as he leans down, he sees where an eye should be there is a hollow space! Gilbert tries to hold back his terrified face but he fails miserably. 'Don't you want to see your master again?' He lifts him up with a gloved hand and places his hat on his head. 'Then we will use each other.' A little doll perched on his shoulder, he smiled again and demanded evilly. 'Be my sacred left eye!' My master? You… scary man… want me to spy for you?

**Something else had happened after Gilbert Nightray fainted on that fateful night in Bezarius Mansion… Was he unable to remember?**

_I have been very confused… I thought I was an heir, but I'm not even a child of any of the houses. I was a servant..? I was an orphan..? What is that scary man? Who is that boy who called me "Brother"? Who is that beautiful boy who smiled in my direction?I know I… Wh... What?_

"Tell me something, little boy." He felt something settles on his lap, and laying down he was unable to push it off due to the pressure. The figure pressed against him as it leaned down to whisper in his ear. Gilbert felt himself get uncomfortable and tense as Lotti's hair fell into soft curls around his face and her chest and legs pressed against him suggestively. He was disturbed by her closeness to him. But in the end, the most important things of that day... the one that really hit him … were Lotti's next words.

"Did you really forget that Master you loved so much?"

"Lotti get off the body!" Other cries and some sharp words, but Gilbert couldn't hear them it was as if he was underwater, as he fell into sleep…

_Master… Young master… My most precious person…_

Gilbert fell unconcious and Lotti got off of the wavy haired child. His hair sprawled in the grass that way did seem somewhat provacotive. It was a bad idea to sit on him like a slut.

'That boy is the new chain host of Master Glen.' Lotti thought as she instructed Doug to pick up the boy and was ready to shove off in the carriage when she heard the peircing cry of Noise.

Lotti ran to the side of the illusion Noise had been placed at for surveillance. 'What could have entered the barrier I created with Leon?!?!!'

As she turned the corner of the fading illusion, a bloody Noise laid at the feet of a white haired man with a puppet perched on his shoulder. His mouth dripped of blood and his red eyes bore into Lotti's head all too familiarly. The large chain behind him intimidated at the least and he looked feircely at his combatants.

The Mad Hatter.


End file.
